Star-Crossed-Theatre
by Hayley2321
Summary: It's been 10 years since Sarah left the Labyrinth. She now works as the leading female role in popular play Romeo and Juliet. Until, Things take a turn for the worst when Jareth King, popular movie actor becomes the male lead. Will the play be a success? Especially when he wants revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Its been 10 years since Sarah left the Labyrinth. She now works As the leading female role In popular play Romeo and Juliet. Until, Things take a turn for the worst when Jareth King, popular movie actor becomes the male lead. Will the play be a success, Especially when he wants revenge...

Title: Star-Crossed Theatre

Genre: Romance/Drama and a little Humour

All characters are owned by Jim Henson and co. I'm just some daft teenager writing a fan fiction, However I wish I could have owned them all. AND thought of this brilliant story. I also don't own Romeo & Juliet, It Is a beautiful play by William Shakespeare.

Rated T

Okay People, *Shouts and claps hands* Let The Play Begin!

****Star-Crossed Theatre****

Sarah sighed, It had been one week since she started working In the theatre production and she was already tired. Falling down onto the nearest chair she put her head In her hands peaking through her fingers to look at the clean floor below, She sighed_** 'I don't know why they made me work already, The new leading male Jareth King Isn't even here'. **_Every time Sarah heard that name she would shudder for no particular reason _**'I don't know what It Is!, Deja-vu?, Impossible, I've never met the man before In my life'. **_Sarah looked In the mirror, She looked terrible, Dark rings under her eyes, Hair tied In a pony tail, Tired eyes and wearing a dark green jumper and black jeans.

_**'I look hideous!'**_ Sarah thought, Standing up she walked over to the other side of the room grabbed her purse and poured the contents onto the counter. After finding her eyeliner, blush, concealer and foundation she quickly walked back over to her mirror and applied, adding a smoky affect to her eyes and hiding the barely noticeable blemish to her skin. _**'Done' **_Sarah nodded satisfied. She was startled by a knock to the dressing room door. "Come In" She shouted, Loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. It was one of the crew members, _**'James...No...Jack!...Ah ha I got It'**_, After doing the quick victory dance In her head Sarah turned to address Jack "How may I help you?", He gave her a friendly smile and asked "Nothing.. I was just wondering how you settled In, I know the first week In the theatre can be really tiring". _**'Don't I know It' **_Sarah thought, She laughed "I know they're pretty rigorous around here""Definitely", He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. After a few moments of awkward silence.. "I better go-" Jack said, Heading to the door "See you around Sarah" Just as he was about to leave he suddenly remembered "Oh yeah, Mr. King will be arriving soon, So If you're ready Mr. Crockety wants to start Act 3 scene 5" At Sarah's look. She was obviously trying to remember. Jack smiled, "The scene where Juliet refuses to marry Paris""Oh, Thank you", With a short nod and a quick wave he left quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sarah brought over to her bag and started to dump her make-up back In, She then walked out of the room, Shutting the door behind her. Sarah patted her back pocket of her jeans making shore her keys were still there, locking the door to the dressing room and soon walked down the halls to the stage area. She suddenly stopped, _**'Is that snickering I can hear?'. **_Looking around Sarah couldn't find the noise so immediately brushed It off as her Imagination...

Hiding underneath a grate In the flooring three small Goblins snickered, Until a man wheeling a cart came past successfully running over their three heads, That soon followed the sounds of 'Owh, Owh, My pooor E'd'...

Anyway..

Sarah was sitting In the corner of the stage portraying the shape of a scared little girl, While her 'Father' shouted at her.

"Hang thee, young baggage! disobedient wretch! I tell thee what: get thee to church o' Thursday, Or never after look me in the face: Speak not, reply not, do not answer me; My fingers itch. Wife, we scarce thought us blest That God had lent us but this only child; But now I see this one is one too much, And that we have a curse in having her: Out on her, hilding!"

The Nurse exclaimed, Running to stand In front of Juliet:

"God in heaven bless her! You are to blame, my lord, to rate her so."

"And why, my lady wisdom? hold your tongue, Good prudence; smatter with your gossips, go." Lord Capulet snarled, Making the Nurse flinch.

"I speak no treason"

"O, God ye god-den"

"May not one speak?"

Lord Capulet was now In the Nurse's face:

"Peace, you mumbling fool! Utter your gravity o'er a gossip's bowl; For here we need it not."

Lady Capulet tried to Intervene, Placing a hand on his shoulder:

"You are too hot"

Lord Capulet pushed the nurse and his wife away and pulled Juliet (Sarah) up:

"God's bread! it makes me mad: Day, night, hour, tide, time, work, play, Alone, in company, still my care hath been To have her match'd: and having now provided A gentleman of noble parentage, Of fair demesnes, youthful, and nobly train'd, Stuff'd, as they say, with honourable parts, Proportion'd as one's thought would wish a man; And then to have a wretched puling fool, A whining mammet, in her fortune's tender, To answer 'I'll not wed; I cannot love, I am too young; I pray you, pardon me.'

He was now shaking her.

"But, as you will not wed, I'll pardon you: Graze where you will you shall not house with me: Look to't, think on't, I do not use to jest. Thursday is near; lay hand on heart, advise: An you be mine, I'll give you to my friend; And you be not, hang, beg, starve, die in the streets, For, by my soul, I'll ne'er acknowledge thee, Nor what is mine shall never do thee good: Trust to't, bethink you; I'll not be forsworn."

Letting go of Juliet (Sarah) so she sunk to the floor, Lord Capulet marched out of the room. (Stage)

(**A/N: Script was taken off of Shakespeare **)

As Sarah was about to say her next line she was Interrupted by the sound of the director, "Brilliant guys, fantastic". Tom Carton. The man who played Lord Capulet. He was a man In his mid forties, Going grey and was wearing a Black jumper and light blue baggy jeans walked calmly back on stage and helped Sarah up smiling kindly at her. "Are you alright?, It would make me feel terrible to know I actually hurt you", He was completely different from the man he was playing, You wouldn't believe It.

Sarah took the hand and stood up, "Thank you, And don't worry you didn't hurt me at all" She gave her best million pound smile to prove her point.

(**A/N: I say pound not dollar... I guess you know were I'm from now ;D**)

The woman who played Lady Capulet also walked over, her name was Emmy Carton, She Is the wife of Tom, Beautiful light brown hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing a blue poets shirt and black pencil skirt that went to her knees. "Stop worrying", She spoke softly poking Tom In the chest, "Sarah you did amazing out there, Great" Emmy gave Sarah the thumbs up and soon rapped her arms around Tom's leaning her head against his shoulder.

_**'I wish one day I can find a special someone like that, Like the Gobli-'**_ She was soon interrupted from the thought when the two double door's at the front of the theatre burst open revealing a man who's body just spoke two words...

**Sex God**

He had hair that came to his shoulders, chopped In layers to shape his face, Tight leather pants, untucked plain white button up shirt with half of the buttons undone, black converse and black shades covering his eyes.

He smirked, Taking of his shades... Revealing mismatched eyes...

"Lady's and Gent's, I'm Jareth King" He spoke In a British accent..

And half of the women In the room fainted...

****Star-Crossed Theatre****

Well I hope you liked It, xx Please review xx

And maybe check out my other two stories... :3

The Fight For Love:

Right after the movie Jareth's still not over Sarah, But when the sweet fae Lady Annabella who had fallen MADLY in love with Jareth finds out about her what will happen to are heroine? And will Jareth manage to save Sarah and himself?

Power Over Me:

What If Sarah actually listened to Jareth before saying the words, Could they come to some agreement? Or will their love be forever lost.

**Thank you, xx Hayley2321 xx Copyright xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T_T

Hello Readers,

I'm back! Thought I would update on a story today and decided Star crossed theatre. Yes it has been a very - very - long time since I wrote the first chapter to this story and I think my writing has improved.. and the speed of my typing :)

So, yeah.. I hope you enjoy it.

And guess what! I finally made a sims 2 series that, when my friend checks tonight should hopefully be on youtube soon. I'm a little nervous though.. But it will be called..

**Labyrinth: The** **Return**

**The story focuses on Sarah, Even, Brooke, Lexi and Jokers life's as they try to find a way through the Labyrinth when the Goblin King returns. Eve had a similar experience to Sarah in the fae world and she hates the thought of the king who tried to trap her. You see random clicks from everyone's past life and false dreams/hallucinations, hopefully the series will go well and you guys will like it. Lexi and Jareth are brother and sister, they share a similar relationship to Tatw and Jareth in my other story The Darkness** x Hope you like it x Yes they are OC's and mine x

* * *

The handsome man smirked and slowly took off his sunglasses, revealing smoldering mismatched eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He spoke up in a clear British Accent. "I'm Jareth King, and I will be your Romeo."

And with just the sound of his voice, half of the women In the room fainted.

"Oh my god!" A man shouted from above, by the obvious sweat stains from his shirt you could tell he worked hard. "Should we call an ambulance!?" He panicked.

Switching his gaze to the flustered man, Jareth let out a boisterous laugh. "No need, it happens all the time."

Blinking several times Sarah looked at the Englishman. "How far is that stick up your ass?" She asked sarcastically, folding her arms across her bosom.

Lifting an eyebrow Jareth strutted over to Sarah, his brand new converse making a squeaking sound as he walked across the polished wooden floor. "And who might you be?"

"Sarah." She replied, "Sarah Williams. Also known as Juliet Capulet in this play."

"Juliet?" He questioned, giving her a once over. "I don't see how _you _could play Juliet. For starters, you're way too mouthy."

Staring at him agape Sarah finally closed her mouth and looked him in the eye, she wasn't going to back down. "Excuse me..?" She hissed.

"Are you deaf now too?" He questioned, looking smug.

Feeling her nails bite into the skin of her palm Sarah really wanted to punch the man in the face for that insult. However, she decided to simply disregard the last inquiry. "No, I'm not deaf. Otherwise how would I be able to reply to your previous question."

Tilting his head to the side he looked at her thoughtfully. "You're quick with your comebacks, I like that in a woman."

"Huh?" Sarah simply replied, when the hell did the conversation suddenly do a 180. Wasn't he just throwing insults at her? and now he's saying that he wishes to date her?

As if reading her mind Jareth smirked, "Shall I be seeing you around then. My little Juliet?"

Sarah felt like slamming her head against the nearest wall, this guy was a total mind-fuck.

Collecting her thoughts Sarah looked towards Jareth King.. to find out the man had vanished. "What the..?"

Shaking her head she looked around the room, only find that every single woman that had fainted, were completely sufficient. It was like the whole room had changed. The sun shone brightly through transparent windows that gave of a beautiful gleam as the sun touched its surface. The ladies were dressed in beautifully designed dresses with equally favoured jewelry that complemented their particular style. The wallpaper had transformed from a plain beige to a beautiful crisp white with gold swirls and flowers which looked to be professionally crafted on to it. All inhabitants of the room were wearing strangely sculpted masks that looked carved to perfection, fitting there correspondingly striking looks.

Sarah contemplated her reflection in the nearby mirror. She was wearing a long ruby dress with black diamonds and pearls harmonizing with her hair which had been tied up in a neat bun. Her corset had been shaped perfectly to suit her figure. Sarah had no hour-glass figure, and she would never deny that fact. She like to eat, and all those girls on magazines and posters who have slender hips, big breasts and long legs can go fuck themselves. She had nothing against the models, it was the editors who she loathed the most. What has the twenty first century come to?

Knocked out of her line of thought Sarah hears a voice whisper firmly near her ear, "Come on Sarah."

Looking towards the man in the long ruby robes Sarah recognised him, it was Tom. "Sarah," he pleaded. "Come on, it's the live show. You can't be out here yet and I need you to walk on with us in a minute." Grabbing Sarah by her bicep he dragged her towards the entrance where she was greeted by the smiling faces of Emmy, Michael and Louis. Emmy: Lady Capulet. Michael: Tybolt. Louis: Capulets Cousin.

"There you are," Emmy sighed in relief. "We were wondering where you'd go-"

She was interrupted by the loud cheering of the audience, It was their turn to enter centre stage. "Come along now dear." Emmy muttered before latching herself onto her husband's right arm. Sarah slowly watched as Tom Carton's always cheerful face crafted itself into the stoney one of Lord Capulet. "Are you ready?" He asked, his voice a tone harsher than his true pitch.

Everyone nodded.

"Then off we go.."

* * *

Capulet enters with his cousin, Tybalt, Lady Capulet, Juliet and other members of the house.

Capulet raises his hand, demanding silence. "Welcome, gentlemen." He gazed at the crowd with scrutiny "The ladies who don't have corns on their toes will dance with you. Ha, my ladies, which of you will refuse to dance now? Whichever of you acts shy, I'll swear she has corns." Looking at the blushing face of the woman, Capulet smirked. "Does that hit close to home? Welcome, gentlemen. There was a time when I could wear a mask over my eyes and charm a lady by whispering a story in her ear." He looks towards Lady capulet, "That time is gone, gone, gone. You are welcome gentlemen. Come on, musicians, play music." Waving his hand in the air, he signaled for the music to play.

The music begins to play in the room and everyone begins to dance. However, Romeo just stares at the beautiful face of Juliet.

"Make room in the hall! Make room in the hall!" Capulet glares at the servant girls, "Shake a leg, girls." The servants scurry away to serve food and wine to all the guests.

Switching his gaze to the servant men he smirks, "More light, you rascals. Flip over the tables and get them out of the way. And put the fire out—it's getting too hot in here."

"Ah, my man," Capulet says to his cousin, Pushing his wife away from his person. "This unexpected fun feels good." Seeing his Cousin start towards the ballroom floor he pulls him back. "No, sit down, sit down, my good Capulet cousin. You and I are too old to dance."

Sitting down at a nearby table they both start to bask in the glow of old memories, "How long is it now since you and I last wore masks at a party like this?"

"I swear it must be thirty years," Answered his cousin, shaking his head in remembrance.

Capulet looked at him incredulously. "What, man? It's not that long, it's not that long. It's been since Lucentio's wedding. Let the years fly by as fast as they like, it's only been twenty-five years since we wore masks."

Capulet's cousin shook his head. "It's been longer, it's been longer. Lucentio's son is older than that, sir. He's thirty years old."

Capulet stared at his cousin in disbelief, "Are you really going to tell me that? His son was a minor only two years ago.."

Before Sarah could catch more of the conversation her vision started to blur. Before she fainted she could see the blue sparkling tail coat of a man with striking mismatched eyes.

* * *

"..arah..Sarah..Sarah!" She could feel a slapping sensation on her cheek. Brushing the hand away she snuggled closer into the warmth of what she was laying upon.

"Well precious, I didn't think you liked me _this_ much." A voice purred full of sex appeal.

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she swiftly moved her person away from Jareth's, both their heads almost colliding when she did so. "Wh-What the f-"

Her mouth was covered with a strong hand, she could feel the persons soft skin of their palm against her lips and she almost purred in delight at the feel.

"Hm t' hm iz gohmn en." She tried to say into the hand.

Jareth raised a brow, "What was that precious?"

Rolling her eyes sarah removed the hand from her mouth, only to find out.. it was Jareth's..

"Oh god! Where has your hand been!?" Sarah screamed, her voice echoing like a mantra from inside the theatre.

* * *

Well, there you go x I was also gonna say that I've started the sequel to The Fight For Love x

Please review xXHayley2321Xx

Romeo and Juliet belongs to shakespeare, I yet again own nothing T_T

and the script was copied from nfs -dot- sparknotes -dot- com/romeojuliet/page_60 -dot- html

^ I did add the stage directions though, they didn't have any -pouts-


End file.
